When You Said You Loved Me
by Caroline Lockwood
Summary: Basicly Caroline and Tyler relationship. Good news for the true forwood believers no Klaus interruptions!
1. Chapter 1

I started writing this when I read every story about Tyler and Caroline that is on that little thing we call the Internet. I can garentee that it will be any good though. I think it is set some where between when Tyler is turned into a hybrid and when Ric dies. I tried to keep to the facts of the story but I didn't put I any of the plot from the show. Also I have made it so that Jeremy never kissed the ghost bitch so he and Bonnie are still togeather and also Elana is with Damon. I'm pretty sure that is all. Please enjoy but if you don't please say and I. Won't post anymore chapters.

Chapter 1

Tyler's hand rubbed the side of her thigh each rub ended with his hand getting higher up her leg, slowly moving up to the hem of the dress. He didn't stop when he reached It though. His hand patted her hip, then started to outline the bottom of her red lace panties. Caroline quickly shot him a look that said stop after all History class wasn't exactly the best place for him to has his hand up her dress, even if he wasn't actually doing anything. He gave her a smirk as if to say why is this bothering you? He continued to move his finger along the edge of her underwear then when he started to slightly lift the side of the fabric she pulled his arm out and twisted it around. He let out a small yelp of pain which seemed to call attention to them, Caroline shot her meanest stare at the girl across from them and she looked away knowing better than to mess with her, vampire or not no girl would dare mess with her. As Tyler pulled away his arm Caroline tilted her head and gave him a cheeky smile saying that she warned him.

Tyler got the message putting his hands on to his desk where they belonged. Mr Saltsman was talking about the battle of willow creek, a subject often discussed in history, especially around the time of the first founders day celebration of the year, the float parade. Last year Ric got Tyler to do a float to react the battle but he has to be on the miss mystic falls float with her this year, of course she isn't going to be miss

Mystic falls as they are judging the new ones this week but she needs to officially hand over her crown. Tyler isn't exactly looking forward to having to escort her but if he doesn't no one will because matt probably isn't going to be volunteering again.

Bonnie gets assigned the history float this year and the class gets dismissed. As they walk out of

Class tyler grabs Caroline's hand and entwined his fingers around hers. They lean in and kiss, Caroline is about to go into a big speech about boundaries at school when Mr Saltsman interrupts them, " it's good to keep it PG in class, thanks guys" he then walks away with a grin on his face laughing to himself. Caroline turns back to Tyler with a shocked expression on her face and then gives him a slap in the chest with her superhuman strength then points a finger at him and says "that's what happens when you can't keep you hand to your self!"

"hey it's your fault not mine" Tyler retorts.

"and how do you find that?"

"if you weren't so sexy I wouldn't have trouble restraining myself"

Caroline chuckles then they walk off to there next class.

At lunch time Bonnie comes over to the table where tyler and Caroline are already sitting drinking from a thermos that she would rather not know what's inside. " help me," she whines as she sits down with a distort expression on her face " what am I going to do for the float?"

" I can't be that hard, after all Tyler did it last year," Elena says walking over to the table with Jeremy close behind, she sits down next to Bonnie and Jeremy sits on the other side giving her a quick hello kiss. As Tyler puts on a half-fake hurt expression, Jeremy offers to help although that was not who her question was directed at, she looks at Caroline questioningly, she may be a insecure control freak ( and as a vampire) on crack but she was very good at organising and coming up with ideas. "sorry but I'm in charge of making sure the miss mystic falls float gets a capital A in fabulous" Caroline said half apologetically half boosting about her expertise in making things fabulous, " and don't bother asking last years pro float maker either, he's helping me."

"hey, when did I sign up for that?" Tyler asked as if he didn't already know Caroline was going to make him help.

" About the time you said you loved me" Caroline replied smugly. Tyler just sighed defeated. The bell chimed again a they merged off to their next class.

Caroline was off to English escorted by Tyler even though his next class was on the other side of the school but I suppose he won't be to late if he uses his super hybrid speed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Damon getting out of his blue convertible to pick up Elena and I'm guessing skip the rest of school. Caroline had been there with damon and its not something she would like to do again but he seemed to make Elena happy so she was cool with it even though their romance forced Stephen out of town. Her only real worry was it was only a matter of time before he turned her and that was a worry, although they might wait until she is his age which give her a couple more years of human life. As mush as Caroline enjoys being a vampire ( especially the perk of sex being extra enjoyable) she wouldn't wish it on any one.

As Caroline walked up her porch steps that afternoon she got out her keys and was about to open her door when she got spun around and pinned to her door, Tyler pressed his warm moist lips against hers placing his hand on her small and perfectly shaped ass, caroline flipped him around so he was now the one trapped between the wall and a not so warm body. When the finally came up for breath not that they really needed it, being dead and all, he said " I thought you might need help opening your door," he said cheekily

"you saw I was having trouble then did you..." she said handing him her keys, it's seemed like a offer to her.

When they got inside Caroline started making Coffee, closely, almost strangely, watched by Tyler. As she reached up to get the cups out of the cabinet she commented on his undisturbed stare " you know I'm not the only thing in the room,"

" I know... But your the prettiest" he barley got out before pulling her over and passionately kissing her, he kept kissing her right down her neck and on top her shoulder slipping her sleeve off, she pulled him back up to her face, she started to walk backward dragging Tyler with her never braking his embrace. They ran into the back of the lounge chair pushing it a fair bit forward. Not letting the chair phase them Tyler starts to pull up her dress revealing her new lace underwear that she had to stop Tyler from playing with this morning but she now so desperately wants him to venture to now. She pulls off his shirt and he leans forward causing them to topple over to fall over the back of the couch and landing on the soft cushions. Tyler now on top of her they broke away long enough for Caroline to let out a small giggle, she is reaching for the zip on his pants when they hear a noise out side at the door, Caroline's mum yells "you home Caroline?" they stand up and Caroline shoos him out the window then he speeds out and as she picks up her dress and runs to her room. As liz walks in the house she spots something on the floor that she goes to inspect. After picking it up she discovers its a shirt that looks suspiciously like the one Tyler had been warring today, "CAROLINE!" she yells storming to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

I wrote this chapter straight after I wrote the first one. I'm not even sure if anyone is Enjoying this enough to want to read another chapter but you no what they say build it and they will come so. Here goes. Also I would say sorry for putting the wrong ratting on my story I didn't really think about you enjoy. :)

Chapter 2

Tyler was standing behind Caroline, holding her hips and kissing her neck. They were standing outside the school and Caroline was getting embarrassed by all the attention that was on them, of course at some point she felt like yelling to the whole school " yes, that's right, I'm fucking this super hot, rich, hybrid and yes you all have permission to be jealous," but she chose the other option, " ty, stop..."

"why?"

"people are staring..."

"let them stare, I should be able to kiss my girl friend when I want to."

"kiss me, yes, maul my neck? No."

"whose mauling? I'm a wolf not a dog"

"haha, just keep it in you r pants in public, ok?"

" ok, then your place or mine?"

"we are not going to my house, mum my is still super pissed after finding your shirt on the floor"

" it's just a shirt, how did she get any thing from that, for she know I just spilt something on it and took it off"

Caroline looked at him as if to say my mother isn't stupid Tyler.

" any way why is she so upset, I mean she knows we have sex, what else are we ment to do when we are home alone"

" I don't think her problem is that we were going to have sex I think it was that we were going to have it on her grandmothers couch."

Tyler just laughed and dragged her off to his car, not before giving a little wave to the spectators which immediately made them turn around and pretend they were doing something else.

At the Lockwood Mansion,Tyler was being as quiet as he could be to get inside and up to his bedroom with caroline, so that his mother didn't notice. He closed the door softly and started up the stairs when a call came from the office "Tyler is that you?" carol called.

"yeah" Tyler called as Caroline speed up to his room.

Tyler's room wasn't anything special, it had a bed, a cupboard and pile of mud where he puts his football bag and shoes after practice. Caroline removed her jeans and her green sweeter, not the most sexy outfit in the world but it still seemed to turn Tyler on, actually I think that she could be wearing track pants and a sloppy joe and it would still turn him on. She wasn't sure if it was her or just the supernatural part of him were he is always horny. Anyway she striped down to nothing but her black lingerie which she had put on this morning without the thought of her going to be here today but happy that she had made that choice. She lay on his bed that had been obliviously not made this morning, shes still glad he's not the type of guy to have superman sheets but instead they were just plain white, this made her wonder if they had been washed or changed scince their last meeting in his room, knowing Tyler, probably not. It made her cringe at the fact that she was propbally laying on the already sweat soaked and propbally god knows what else soaked sheets, it also made her think that Tyler had been sleeping on those sheets the past couple of nights, I wonder if he likes to reminisce of the time they spent entwined in them or if her just didnt Care what he was sleeping on. She then heard Tyler walking up the stairs do she through the covers over so it looked at least half made and lay in the best position she could think of. As he opened the door she said, " what took you so long," Tyler used his super speed to run over to the bed, jump on it and then turn her over so she was now on her back with Tyler above her, his knees rather side of her waist. He leaned in and kissed caroline while she found the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off parting their lips for a second. Caroline spun them over and Tyler's hands ventured to ding the clasp of her bra, while she fiddled with the button and zip of his jeans then pulling them off and throwing them on the floor. Tyler kissed down her neck, her chest, in between her now bare breasts, and down her torso stopping briefly at he belly button, he outlined it with his tongue then kept going until reached the top of her panties he pulled them off then was about to go down on her when Caroline pulled him up by his hair and said, " not today, Romeo" Tyler was about to respond but some thing interrupted him, " Tyler!" carol yelled from down stairs, " I'm going out for dinner, will you be fine to get something by your self."

" yeah" Tyler responded and as the door slammed shut. Tyler almost whispered " I'll be fine alright" and Caroline giggled.

...

That morning Caroline woke to find her self sprawled over Tyler's chest, both of them were still completely naked and Tyler still fast asleep, she took that moment to examine his room, there was nothing, nothing remotely personal apart from some old clothes still on the floor. Not even a photo, maybe she will get him something for his room.

Caroline got tired of waiting for Tyler to wake up so she flicked his ear and he shot up, he didn't look happy, who ever woke him up better have a good reason. " I could really do with a coffee" she said cheekily, Tyler's expression turned from anger to amusement, " kitchen is downstairs" he informs he laying back down.

" so you would like me to go down and parade your mother like this would you?" she asked with a twirl

" she won't even be up yet, but you better put something on, you might get frost bite,"

" and we wouldn't want that would we?" she commented pulling back on her black undies, then searching the room for something to put over. She picks up one of Tyler's button up shirts and wanders down stairs. As she searches for some cups she wondered why she even bothered with the shirt, I keeps falling down her arms and threatening to come off. She is about to strip of the shirt which is more of a hinderance than a help when a voice comes from behind her, " can I help you with something?"

" mrs Lockwood," Caroline says in surprise trying to get the shirt to fit over a much skin a possible while buttoning it up " early riser, huh? I was just getting some coffee but if I'm bothering you I'll just go back upstairs..." she made a move to go upstairs when carol slightly tilted out her hip and raised her eyebrows in question. " you know what? I'm just going to go home," caroline practically ran out the door, she picked up her shoe from outside and ran home. The mayor hadnt exactly warmed to her yet, she used to think it was because she was a vampire but now she knows about Tyler she couldn't see why that would be a problem, so she just dosn't know why. Mothers of boyfriends haven't exactly loved her latly, matts mum couldn't of hatted her more... She didn't get it.

" Caroline?" Tyler called walking down the stairs his hair still dripping and a towel wrapped around his waist. Instead of finding his girlfriend he found his mother at the bottom of the stairs, " she had to leave," she said, Tyler looked surprised and started to turn and go back up the stairs, " oh and Tyler, when I'm trying to have breakfast, I'd prefer not to find a tart rummaging through the cupboards,"

"mum! Seriously!" Tyler remarked before zooming up the stairs. He got dressed a picked up Caroline's clothes unsure of what to do with them so he just through them on the bed, then laughed to himself realising Caroline would of had to go home in nothing but one his shirts.

At school Caroline storms over to where Tyler is standing talking to some of the guys from the football team, " your mother hates me!" she said before acknowledging the group, she gave them a little wave then dragged Tyler off by him self.

" how was the trip home?" he laughed

" this is not funny, your mother wishes she could see me with a stake through the heart!"

"that is so not true,"

" we'll maybe not to that extreme but she defiantly doesn't want me to be with you,"

" well that's tough for her isn't it?" Tyler responded to her pulling her closer by her hips and kissing her. Caroline puts on a slight pout and the walk off into the school.

" oh by the way, you have help my mum talk to the candidates for miss mystic falls," Tyler happens to mention on their way to class.

" your kidding me right, I don't think I'll even be able to look at her! I'm surprised she just hasn't decided to not let me help, like make me resign or something. "

" would you just relax, it's not going to be that bad, she doesn't hate you"

"oh really, you did not see the look on her face this morning, I swore she was going to call the police or something"

" I wouldn't be surprised... She said that were a tart". Caroline hugged Tyler then buried her head into his chest, "I'm not going!"

" you have to"

"and why would that be?"

" well you still have to get your clothes off my bedroom floor." Tyler laughed and Caroline just moaned and said " it's not funny".

English was dull, as usual, although sitting next to Tyler made it a bit more interesting. Especially having to constantly have to stop his hand from venturing up her skirt. If he keeps this up she will stop sitting with him in class she thought.

Tyler walked his hand up her leg and then lifted her skirt about to put his hand under it but Caroline pick up his hand and slammed it on his thigh making a louder sound than it was meant to and causing a few people to look up from their work. Caroline pretended she didn't know what was going on and looked up at the teacher it wasn't long before Tyler's hand was back where it wasn't meant to be, she shot him a look and he just laughed. He kept going which made her giggle, when she realise she made a noise out loud she looked to she if anyone noticed, if they did they probably are just used to then making distractions in class cause no one looked up. She whispered "Tyler," in her angriest quiet voice and hit his hand. That didn't discourage him, he like teasing her, he laughed as she kept hitting away his hand. Caroline eventually started to quietly giggle until the teacher yelled "Are we Disturbing you, Miss Forbes? Mr Lockwood?" Caroline shook her head and went back to work whiled Tyler just smirked to him self as Caroline turned red for the second time today.


	3. Chapter 3

I was half watching Tyler and Caroline hooking up for the first time when I wrote this so I incouraged me to write more and I have started another chapter and have heaps of ideas so, enjoy.

Chapter 3

Obviously Mrs Miller didn't have the same reaction to Caroline and Tyler's class 'infraction' as mr Saltsman did because she gave them a afternoon of detention. So at ten to four Caroline was sitting in a classroom with Tyler behind her, mr maths teacher ( who she is not sure of his name) up the front and some stoner over in the corner with his back suspiciously faced away from them. She didn't know his name, maybe jeremy did after all he spent some time with the stoners last year. Caroline got out her book and a pen determined to not be distracted by Tyler's eye burning into the back of her.

Caroline handed a piece of paper to Tyler Casually hoping that no one would noticed not that they would because the teacher looked half a sleep and the other student was quiet obviously getting high at the back of the room. he unfolded the piece of paper and instantly his eyebrows shot up. He examined that fairly detailed picture and felt his pants getting tight. Caroline stood up and walked to the door before she disappeared she tilted her head at Tyler indicating him to follow. He stood and as he was going to leave the teacher woke up " hey, where you think you goin',"

" uumm... Toilet" he said. After all that is where he was going.

" alright" he said before putting his head back on his desk.

As Tyler walked down the hall trying to locate Caroline he got slammed against the wall by her, she had her teeth showing and her eyes when all veiny as if she was going to attack him. " your so hot," Tyler exclameded before kissing her. They flooded into the bathroom, Tyler kissing down Caroline's neck her sighing with pleasure. She took off his shirt and slammed him against the cold tiled wall, she pulled down her skirt and then jumped up and wrapped her legs around him. He put his hands on her hips holding her up and pulling her in closer. His hands moved up going under her shirt and kissing her chest get as low as he could without having to remove her shirt. He then moved his hands down removing his pants.

...

Tyler got dressed as Caroline picked up pieces of rubble that had fallen off when she accidentally held on to the wall to tight. "I wonder I they even realised we were gone," Tyler competed slipping his shirt over his head.

" I wouldn't count on it" Caroline said now trying smooth out her hair to look as if nothing had happened. She still couldn't believe that she was 'in' detention, she technically hadn't been there for twenty minutes. Good thing she had nothing better to do today, and any way she had somthing to cross off her bucket list: sex in a high school bathroom. Cheek. Caroline put her shoes back on and Tyler left " see you in detention" he quickly remarked.

As Caroline walked into the room the teacher yelled " where have you been? You have been gone for ages,"

" I don't know what you mean I left only three minutes ago" she said innocently.

Tyler winked at her then she smirked and went to sit down. She looked at the clock twenty minutes left. What to do... She could probably think of some plans for the miss mystic float... Miss mystic... " shit" Caroline said, a little to loud. She looked back at Tyler who had raised one eyebrow questionably, she just shook her head then hit it on the desk hopelessly.

When they were dismissed, Tyler tried to catch up to Caroline but she had already ran off to his house. Mrs lockwood was just saying goodbye to the miss mystic falls candidates when she arrived, " ah, Caroline, nice of you to join us"

"I'm really sorry mrs Lockwood"

"so first you great me in my kitchen half naked and then you stand me up for a meeting" ok, that probably two good reasons for her to not like her but still " so what was so much more important than this?" Having sex with your son she thought. " I was in detention"

"and why was that"

Because your son can't keep his hand to him self. "inappropriate behaviour in class..."

" and why doesn't that surprise me? I don't know why my son settles for you," Caroline hung her head dejected as carol closed the door.

Tyler was waiting on her porch when Caroline got home. "this is all your fault" she yelled at him as she walked up the stairs tears streaming down her face. " if you had of just stopped when I asked then we wouldn't of been in detention and I wouldn't of forgotten about those stupid interviews!" he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her "I'm sorry care" he said kissing the top of her head.

"it's not your fault, she already hates me. What's another point to the list"

They Stood there hugging for a while, Caroline trying to get back together. She broke his embrace reluctantly, his arms felt so warm, so secure. " I'm okay, I think I'll just go have a bath," Caroline said her eyes all red and blotchy.

" alright, do you want some company?" Tyler said, immediately making Caroline smile, " there we go" he said lifting her chin and giving her a kiss "I'll see you tomorrow," caroline waved and went inside.

When Tyler got home his mum was waiting for him, " thank god your home, now I'm need you to take Tina Fell to the miss mystic Pageant," she said referring to her clipboard " she can't seem to find a escort". Tyler stopped half way up the stairs and turned around " are your fucking kidding me?" carol looked shocked " I'm going with Caroline, you know that, why can't you just get over it?"

" Tyler, I don't think she an appropriate partner for you"

"what do you have against her? You only started hating her when we started going out."

" I don't hate her, I just think you could raise the bar above a common whore."

" she not a whore or a slut or what ever else you want to call her, ok? If you don't like her then, tough!" Tyler through his arms in the air and then stormed up stairs to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't think this chapter is that essential to the ** **plot but I just wanted to see more of the other couples. So enjoy and other chapter coming soon.**

Chapter 4

" so what are we doing today?" Caroline said over the phone to Bonnie, " well I'm going to the pool with Jeremy"

" no, no way, I had a shit day yesterday and you are not ditching me for baby Gilbert!"

" ok, one, he is not a baby. And two, that was a invite, Elena is already coming with us, she can't stand to be alone every time Damon goes out of town."

"haha, And I thought I was clingy, me and Tyler will meet you there"

" Tyler's coming? I thought you were looking for somthing to do, as in he was busy."

" hey, if you get to bring your baby I get to bring my wolf... Hybrid..."

" HE IS SIXTEEN CAROLINE!"

Bonnie exclaimed hanging up the phone, " I'll see you at the pool then..." Caroline said to her self.

...

Jeremy was chasing Bonnie around in the pool splashing her with water as a shirtless Tyler sat by the edge of the pool with Caroline's head resting on his lap while she studied her ring, Elana was going off about how great Damon was, " ... And he just brings out the best in me, ya know"

" I wouldn't he's never here..." caroline said obviously board

" and he is really good in the sack, way better that stephan, best I've ever had, like, ever."

" I've had better" Caroline remarked shooting a cheeky smile a Tyler

" oh how would you know..."

" uh.. Hello... I dated him too remember... Manipulation... Mental abuse... Human blood bag... Ring a bell?"

"OH MY GOD!" Elana said completely ignoring what Caroline had said " he's here!" Elana jumped up and ran over to where Damon had just entered. Caroline rolled over forcing Tyler to lie down. She now had her head on his chest and was looking at him with pursed lips with a mock thinking look on her face, " hhmm... All alone, what to do know" Caroline broke into a smile and moved up until they were face to face then she kisses him, her hand wrapping around his head, he flipped her over onto her back, " what happens to keeping the PDAs to a minimum?"

" I don't remember saying anything like that" Caroline said in fake confusion and leaned back in for a kiss.

Bonnie and Jeremy had started to make-out in the middle of the pool. While Jeremy's hand moved around Bonnie's hips, she brought her hands up towards his shoulders and without warning dunked him under water. When he got up he flicked his hair and had a cheeky smirk, she only realised what that meant a second before he started chasing after her. He picked her up as she playfully screamed, then he fell on to his back taking Bonnie under water with him.

As Elana reached Damon she jumped into his arms and put her legs around him, they passionately kissed for a while then when they broke away Damon said, " now, what is with all of these layers?" he said commenting on the shirt over her purple and black bikini " we need to look like we are actually at the pool"

" like you can talk" she said hitting him playfully " who wears jeans to a pool?" their bantering got interrupted by a scream.

Caroline was in the water screaming in distress. Tyler stood up and jumped in to the pool to get to her.

" care, what's wrong?"

" my... ring..." she managed to stammer out.

Tyler picked her up and pulled her close trying to hide her from as much sun as possible. He pulled her out of the pool and into the shade of the grandstand that was behind them. Bonnie and Jeremy were searching the bottom of the pool for Caroline's ring. Tyler stroked Caroline's hair trying to comfort her as her red blotchy skin started to heal Jeremy emergeed out of the pool and handed her ring to Tyler, he placed in back on her finger " you ok?" Caroline nodded just when Elana arrived " what happened?" she said shocked

"my ring must of come off when I jumped in the pool.. I'm ok, all healed."

" do you just want to go to the grill?" Elana suggested.

At the mystic grill Caroline sat on Tyler's lap, because it seemed physically impossible for the staff to bring out a sixth chair. Jeremy sat to their right his arm draped over Bonnie shoulder and to their left was Damon and Elana, his whispered something into her ear that made her shyly giggle.

" I have picked a theme for my float" Bonnie announced " the burning of Fells church" Bonnie ignored everyone's blank faces " I'm going to set it up like how the story goes, ya know the confederate soldiers firing on the church but I'm going to put things in their for a bit of a laugh, I'm going to have Jeremy with the pocket watch compass as Jonathan Gilbet then I'm going to be behind the church as Emily casting the tomb spell," Elana raised a eyebrow in question. " oh come on guys it will be cool," Bonnie whined

" well I'm in, as long as I get to be a burning vampire..." Caroline added

" uh... What happened to the miss mystic fabu-lization?" Bonnie asked

" Im not going... Or helping... I'm making a point."

" you have to go, if you don't my mother will make me go with Tina" Tyler interjected.

" well if you get your mother to play nice, I will" Caroline said matter-of-factly

" ok what did I miss?" Elana asked confused

"oh, the mayor hates me"

" she doesn't hate you" Tyler said, Caroline shot him a questioning look, "ok, she hates you"

" its so unfair" she complained

" hey, I wouldn't worry to much Caroline, carol Lockwood is a judgemental bitch, she dosnt like many people." Elana commented before she could realise she just called Tyler's mum a bitch right in front of him. Tyler just looked surprised and Caroline shot a look at Elana that said 'what the fuck?'. Bonnie quickly tried to change the subject " so... I was thinking that Elana could play Katharine... For the float" then she released changing the subject to Elana wasn't the smartest move. " I just gonna go... Bathroom..." Elana said standing up an walking over to the Restrooms of the grill. " I'll be right back.." Caroline said following Elana.

In the bathroom, Elana said, " I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that... I wasn't right for me to say it."

" hey, the whole town knows that she is like that, but maybe you should just double cheek your audience before you say something like that. You know it not really fair on Tyler, I mean his father was a total dick and his mother is so..." Caroline stopped mid sentence and poked her head out the door and mouthed sorry to Tyler realising that he was probably listening in on the conversation. She turned on the tap to drown out their talking to the other ears and continued "Elana, don't worry, Tyler knows what his mother is like, he just prefers it when people don't point it out."

" so you don't think he will be pissed?"

" oh no, I reckon he will be pissed, but I'll talk to him, it not like that big of a deal." with that Caroline walked out of the bathroom and over to their table. " I'll see you guys later" she said grabbing Tyler's hand and dragging him out of the grill.

Caroline stopped half way up her stairs and turned to face tyler, " you know Elana didn't mean what she said."

" yes she did..." he started

" ok, maybe she did, but don't be mad at her, she's my friend and she stuffed up, ok, and everyone is aloud to stuff up once, and friends can even do it more than once so like don't think that if you forgive her this once if she stuffs up again you can't forgive her or anything. She's really really sorry, it wasn't even that bad what she said, I mean I've said stuff just like that and I've thought way worse. Oh, please don't hate me for that..." Tyler interrupted her with a kiss... " I'm not pissed at her... And I could never hate you..."

"really? But like she said stuff about your mum and..."

" hey, I thought you were defending her?"

"I am, it's just,... Why aren't mad?"

" because I know how judgemental my mum can be, after what's she's been calling you, I'm in no mood to be defending her."

" oh ok..."

" so I'll see you tomorrow?"

She held his hand and pulled in close " what are we doing tomorrow?" Tyler slightly tilted his head and raised his eyebrows...

" no, tyler, I'm not going..."

" come on make a statement... You are still miss mystic falls for another twenty-four hours."

" fine I'll go, but only to prove to your mum that I'm not that easy to get rid of. And so you don't go with that tramp Tina."

Tyler laughed "I'm not going with anyone but you"

They kissed good bye and as she watched him leave all Caroline could think was ' damn, he has a good arse'.


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry I haven't updated I a while, I keep starting stories then getting another idea and not finishing, but I will finish soon, I just like this story for anything I want to happen to with forwood. Enjoy, only a short chapter. **

Chapter 5

Caroline rummaged through her closet in her underwear, she was trying to find a dress to wear to the miss mystic falls competition. She pulled out the tenth dress in here cupboard, a dark blue dress cut off at the knee, she considered it holding it up against her body and viewing it in the the mirror "I liked the red one..." a voice came from behind her, she spun around to find Tyler sitting on her bed watching her, " and when did you get here?"

" a couple minutes ago... You really should be more observant," he said walking over to her and pulling her in close, " you never know who is lurking about," he said with a cheeky grin.

" or maybe the people lurking about could just tell me they are there."

"hey, where's the fun in that?"

"... I think the red one makes me look fat, I like that one..." she said pointing to the blue dress she had been observing before she realised he was in her room. " Caroline Forbes. It would take a stick insect to make you look fat."

"or a red dress..." Tyler ran his hands down her sides, when he reached her hips he pulled her in closer towards and whispered, " your perfect just as you are." Tyler looked deep into her eyes, then she exclaimed "holy shit!" as she looked at the clock, " we are going to be late" Caroline rushed over to her closest and put on the red dress that Tyler liked as he laid back down on her bed "would you relax, we are not going to be late for anything."

"ok, you may have been going for me before but know I'm going for you so you are going to go home and get changed and then I will meet you at your house, ok?"

"what are you talking about? I am dressed." Caroline looked questioningly at his sands goes and t shirt, " a suit would be nice" she said pushing him out the door.

" oh caroline..." the sherif said her back facing Tyler.

" oh, actually it's just me..." explained Tyler. " Caroline's just getting dressed" he said heading for the front door. "oh..." liz shot a questioning look at him wondering why he was leaving her daughters bedroom and she was requiring to get dressed. " Ah, no... Caroline was just freakinf out about what wear... That's all... Ya know just wanted some help." liz slowly nodded her head wondering weather to believe him or not. " so... Ah... Bye..." he said walking out the door.

"it's nice to see you are properly dressed" caroline said to Tyler walking up the stairs of the Lockwood manor. "it's nice to see you" he replied giving her a kiss. They walked into the house and walked over too Tyler's mother, " Tyler no." Caroline was freaking out, " you'll be fine just talk to her, ok? Five minutes that's all."

" Caroline there you are your late, the girls are about to decent." Tyler took his hand away from Caroline's waist and left them alone, she shot a quick distressed look at him bit he ignored it. " I'm sorry mrs Lockwood, but I've decided I'm not going to help you, until you start being a half decent person to me, you not going to get any help from me."

"I figured as much, your not really that reliable. You should leave now, invite only, and now that you won't be helping you invite has become invalid."

" actually I won't be leaving, I'm here as your sons date, if you have a problem with that take it up with him" with that she stormed off and over to Tyler, " that woman is impossible, she tried to get me kicked out..."

" well its a good thing you can kick back twice as hard then isn't it?" Caroline put her arms around him and rested her head in the join between his neck and his shoulder. "come with me." he said grabbing Caroline's hand a leading her out the door.

They sat on the grass on a small hill next to the lake that runs through the Lockwood property. " what are we doing here Tyler?" Caroline asked

" escaping" Tyler replyed as if that was all explanation that was needed.

" escaping?"

" yeah, escaping my mother, the crowd and the rest of the world... This is where I come when I want to escape."

" so I get to see the hiding place of Tyler Lockwood"

" your the only person I don't want to escape from.." Caroline leaned over and kissed Tyler, as She pulled away he rolled over and laid on top of her and went in for a passionate kiss. They laid on the grass making out for a couple of minutes when all of a sudden the started rolling down the small hill and fell into the lake. Caroline landed on top of Tyler in the shallow part of the water, Caroline started giggling then said, " that's one way to cool off." Tyler smirked then stood up, he was soaking wet and Caroline thanked her lucky stars that he was wearing a white shirt, "come on" he said he said reaching his hand down to her " we'll go get some towels."

They walked up to front door when it accursed to Caroline, " I don't think your mother seeing me like this will make her like me more,"

"oh, right" Tyler steered her around the back of the house. They found Bonnie and Jeremy making out at the back of the house, which was beyond awkward, they tried to ignore them and when inside then up to Tyler's room. He got them some towels then removed his coat and tie. " can I have a shower? I smell like a fish"

"only if I can join you" Caroline put on a teasing smile, striped off her dress throwing it on the floor then she walked into the bathroom.

Tyler came up behind Caroline and started kissing her neck, he ran his hands down her hips as the water from the shower flowed down on them. Caroline spun around so they were now face to face she ran her hand thought his black hair, the lake water smell didn't bother her anymore and she wasn't sure if it was because it had washed off or because she was too distracted. Tyler's hand slowly moved down her back and Caroline's hands moved around his neck.

...

Tyler walked out into his room with a towel wrapped around his waste, he was picking up his wet suit from the ground when he heard his mother call from the hall, " Tyler you in here?"

" uh yeah..." carol walked in the door, " why arent you downstairs?"

" I fell in the lake, thought I should wash off."

"oh, ok... Where's Caroline?"

"she went home," he said casually sliding her dress under his bed with his foot.

"alright, don't be to long..." then carol walked out.

"so I left did I?" Caroline said leaning against the door frame to the bathroom.

"I hope not..." Tyler said smirking, Caroline walked over and closed his bedroom door then walked over to Tyler pulling him on to the bed.


	6. Info

Next chapter will be put up soon. I'm in the process of writing it. For those of you who like the story I would like your help. I've got e few ideas of in what direction the story could go.

1: it continue just vein light a fluffy. The only obstacle being carol hates Caroline.

2: they can get into a big fight over something that I want to leave for a surprise if this is most popular.

3: the sherif can find out about the whole one bite from Tyler can kill Caroline and "forbid" them from seeing each other.

Please, if you have a opinion or a preference please review with your choice. I have great ideas for all three and can't make up my mind.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_I'm so sorry it has taken me this long to update…. __ To be honest, I wish I could give you some excuse like I've been really busy but I haven't. I just kind of lost interest in it… But I have been reading some really good Fan fictions lately and it really annoyed me that they are not finished and don't look like they will be anytime soon… And I was thinking that's how you guys must feel (if you like the story so far that is… I hope you do.) I have decided not to post anymore until I have completed this one but in saying that I will try not to just rush it… I want to try and keep the writing at above sloppy. Also I've been reading over my last chapters again and I'm so sorry for all the spelling mistakes. I typed them on my iPod and it was really hard to proof read but I'm on my laptop now so hopefully it will be better. I hope you could understand it enough. Any way enough of me…. Hope you enjoy Chapter six._

Tyler and Caroline walked into the grill hand in hand. "So where you do you want to sit?" Caroline asked, they moved along to a booth and Bonnie came over, "hey we are going to be doing float making next Saturday."

"Oh, ok we will be there" Caroline answered then started to move.

"Hey, Do you want to come play some pool with me and Jeremy?"

"Aahh…" Caroline said glancing at Tyler.

"Oh my god." Bonnie said slightly embarrassed, "You guys are on a date. Aren't you?"

"Well...aahh...yeah...kind of"

"I'm so sorry..." Bonnie started turning to leave, "have fun"

"Hey Bon, we'll verse you and Jer" Caroline said.

"But care, we were going to..." Caroline cut Tyler off by digging her nails into his hand. They walked over to the pool table, "it'll be fun Ty"

"I'm not really the double date sort of person."

"Were just hanging out Ty, not double dating." Tyler groaned.

When Caroline missed the ball for about the twentieth time, "ok, I want to switch partners..." Tyler announced, Caroline elbowed him in the ribs, "hey!".

"well, you don't want Bonnie, she's even worse." Jeremy added.

"Ok, are you two turning because there is so serious girl hate going on here?" Bonnie joked.

"No way in hell" Tyler said pulling Caroline in for a kiss.

"Oh come on, let's get back to the game, before I get sick" Jeremy interrupted them.

"You're just jealous Jer" Tyler said before lining up his next shot.

A couple of hours later Caroline and Tyler walked out of the grill hand in hand and laughing. "See I told you, you would have fun."

"Mmm... Who said I had fun..?"

"Oh whatever. You enjoyed yourself. I know you."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes... I'm positive."

"Really?"

"Yep! I know everything"

"Everything?"

"Well, about you I do."

"I highly doubt that."

"I know that you hate carrots. I know that you're a cat person, which I don't really get because you're a dog..."

"..Wolf." Tyler corrected.

"Whatever...I know that your least favourite shape is a circle and that if you were a food you would be a choc chip cookie because everyone likes them. I know that I was the first girl you ever cried in front of... Other than your mom." she stopped and turned to Tyler then placed her arms around his neck, "and I know you enjoyed yourself tonight because you didn't get jealous when I talked to Matt."

"You talked to Matt?"

"Exactly" she laughed tilting her head up to the sky, "hey, it's a full moon." she said seeing the moon in the middle of the sky, "I'm glad we don't have to keep track of it anymore."

"Me too." Tyler smiled and pulled her in for a light kiss, then moved his lips to her ear, "you know what I know? I know that you love me." she pulled away and was wearing a cheeky smile, "I wouldn't be too sure of that Lockwood." she pulled away and started giggling as she ran over to her car. "Well I can be very persuasive." he ran after her, when he caught up he wrapped his arms around her waist and started kiss viciously down her neck. Caroline let out a fake scream but I turned into a laugh, "that tickles!"

"Good."

Caroline wrapped her arms around Tyler's arms and gave him a kiss when they reached the Forbes house, "goodnight." she gave him another quick kiss but he then deepened it.

"You want to come in?" she said when they pulled away. He looked over to where the sheriff's car was parked in the drive way, "aahh... Your mums home..."

"so...?" she pulled him in close by his waist, "we can sneak in, she probably asleep anyway." that theory was proved wrong ten second later when the sheriff opened the door, "it's time to say goodnight Caroline." Caroline sighed and gave a parting kiss, "night." she whispered. "Night..." he said back, and she watched him leave then wandered inside. Her mum was standing with her arms crossed, "hi." Caroline said as she dumped her keys and purse on the bench by the door, "why didn't you tell me about Tyler?"

"Ah, mum. I'm pretty sure I told you about me and Tyler, like two days after it happened." she said dismissingly and started walking down the hall. "That's not what I'm talking about, Caroline." Caroline stopped half way down the hall. "I'm talking about how a bite from him could kill you."

Caroline looked at her mum stunned, "I…" she started, "Because…. Because it's none of your business..."

"Caroline, if you're putting yourself in danger it is my business."

"Look Mum. Tyler knows, ok. He just won't bite me… It's that simple."

"He is a vampire. It's his nature to bite."

"But we can resist it. Ok. This is why I didn't tell you, because I knew you would totally over react. It's fine. Just let it go." Caroline turned back around to head to her room.

"I won't let you see him anymore." Liz called after her daughter. Caroline turned and started walking to her mother with a shocked expression on her face, who the hell did she think she was? "Excuse me?" she asked not really as a question.

"You heard me. He is putting you in danger and I can't allow that to happen."

"You say that as if you can actually control me." It came out a little more threatening than she meant it.

"Caroline, I don't care if you are a vampire or not. You are still technically a minor and that means you are still my responsibility. As long as you are under my roof you will not see Tyler Lockwood." Caroline stared down her mother, but eventually gave up and walked to her room pulling out here phone to text Tyler and inform him on the current situation. "Oh, and Caroline. I'm going to need your phone."

"What?"

"Until I'm sure you've stopped seeing him I want to have your phone."

"But… Mum I have like a million committees and fundraisers that I have to organise and run. How and I meant to do that without a phone?"

"We have a landline Caroline." She held out her hand, "now hand it over." Caroline just dropped in on the floor like a four year old having a tantrum, if she wanted it she could get it herself. "Are you trying to ruin my life? You are the worst mother in the world." She yelled.

"It's for you own good." Liz said but it was waisted breath because Caroline had already disappeared into her bedroom and slammed the door behind her.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_First things first. I would love to give a huge shout out to forwood13. Thank you for all the lovely comments, follows and favourites. I'm so glad you love my work and I hope you continue to read, please P.M. me if you have any ideas for the stories and I will definitely consider them. J And on that note…. To the story… Hope you like the chapter. I had a bit of trouble getting motivating writing I=thousand in the meant time I wrote a one shot that has been posted to make up for the lack of updates._

When Caroline woke up she found nothing but an empty house, her mum must have left early for work, _again._ She took the chance to head over to the Lockwood's, a good talk to Tyler was what she needed was what she needed, after her mum dropped the bomb of 'forbidding' her from seeing him because she found out about the lethal bite (she's pretty sure Damon told her), it was stupid really but Liz had suddenly gone from a neglectful mother when she was needed to a caring mother when she wasn't needed.

After knocking reapetadly on the Lockwood's door it finally swung open and she was greeted by the mayor, "oh Mrs Lockwood," Caroline started, "I was wondering… Is Tyler home?" Carol just looked at her then let out a cold and humourless laugh, "oh, honey, do you really think I haven't spoken with your mother? it's no secret that I never approved of you with my son, and now that your mothers on board with you two staying away from one another, that's just what's going to happen." Caroline just looked at her in shock, "of course if you want to fight me one this, try, I'm the mayor of this town honey, just remember that."

"Are you threating me?" Caroline asked. All Carol did in response was placing her hands on her hips and purse her lips. Caroline stepped forward, let her vamp face show and hissed at her _(yes, she actually hissed.) _After that she turned and retreated to her car, mentally slapping herself. _Low moment, Caroline. Low moment._

Tyler came down the stairs just as Carol was closing the door, "mum, was that Caroline?"

"No." She said innocently and started to walk off, but Tyler stopped her, "mum, I heard her voice."

Carole turned to her son, who was on the stairs looking at her accusingly, "Tyler, I suggest you go to see the sheriff today, she will fill you in on the situation."

Tyler eyebrows knotted in confusion, "what situation?" Carole walked off into her office not answering the question.

When Caroline got home she crawled into bed a cried, no not cried. Bawled, bawled her eyes out, like a 1 year old that was hungry and had shit in its pants. She was probably being a bit melodramatic, but that was her, she was melodramatic when she was human so of course she was going to be melodramatic as a vampire and right now all she could focus on was the that she had two powerful mothers standing in between her and the one she loved. Of course, she knows when Tyler finds out he will not be happy, he will fight for them… at least she thinks, maybe he already knows, maybe he was the one who told her mom so he didn't have to break up with her, maybe he didn't love her as much as she thought. No. no, she refused to believe that, she knows Tyler loves her, there is no denying that. He loves her and she loves him, and in the end love always wins… that's the way it is.

_Do you guys think my writing style has changed? I feel it's a lot different than my previous chapters… I have been reading a lot of other fanfics and I feel they have been influencing me. So what do you think has it changed? For better or for worse? Was this chapter any good? I know it was really small but it's all I can get out for now. Please review._ :)


End file.
